After the Endgame
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: A collections of oneshots between Morgan and Pepper after endgame with some pepperony thrown in here and there and at the end...
1. Chapter 1

Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: Kindergarten **Chapter Text**

Morgan Stark looked at the school building in fear, it was her first day of kindergarten and she was nervous. It was the fall after her father had died,died saving the universe. He was a hero. Her Hero.  
But she was sad.  
She knew her mother was too, but she kept a brave and strong face for her. She knew that,but she knew her mother was grieving just like her.  
Just like the world.  
"You ready sweetie?" she heard her mother's voice from behind her.  
"No i'm scared." Morgan said. "What if no one likes me?"  
Pepper sighed and kneeled in front of her pushing strands of Morgan's hair behind her ear.  
"What is there not to like, i know you are scared and this is really new to you but sweetie you are going to be great.I even get scared sometimes."  
"You do?" Morgan asked.  
"Yeah, im scared im not going to be a great single parent, that i'll fail you. That you might endup hating me because im not your dad. im not the cool i remember that you are the most important thing in my entire i know that we can get through anything as long as were together. And you know youre dad got scared too sometimes."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah, the day you were born, i dont think ive ever seen him that terrified even facing down evil people. " Pepper laughed.  
Morgan bowed her head, Pepper sighed and used her fingers to tilt her chin up.  
"What im saying is, even the bravest of people get scared, if you get scared you have two options you can run from it, or you can face it and show the thing that makes you scared whose you Morgan Howard Stark are the bravest among the brave. and if you ever feel too scared always remember i'm in your corner forever and always."  
Morgan smiled and hugger her mom.  
"I love you 4000 mom."  
"4000? Eh?"  
"Yeah Dad's number was 3000 but we need our own number."  
Pepper gave a small smile "You are strong Morgan, and we will get through this. I promise."  
Morgan nodded "I'm going to go in now mom."  
"That's my girl."  
Morgan smiled and then ran up the steps as Pepper watched before turning to her car when she was inside.  
"God,Tony i wish you were here." she said as she started the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Science Fairs and Friends

Chapter 2: Science Fairs and Friends.

Pepper walked amongst the crowd, children fiddling with the last touches of their projects. Pepper stopped to look at each one before making way to her daughters table.  
"Hey honey, how's it going?" Pepper said.  
"Great, I think." Morgan said.  
"Do you need my help with anything?"  
"Yeah can you hand me that wrench?" Morgan said looking at her robot.  
"Sure." Pepper handed her the wrench and smiled. Morgan Stark was the pure embodiment of her father. Already in the fourth grade and was making robots from scratch.  
"Wow, would you look at that." a voice said behind Pepper. Morgan looked up and smiled before running towards the person "Uncle Rhodey."  
Rhodey picked Morgan up and spun her around, causing Morgan to giggle and Pepper to smile.  
"How is my favorite peanut?" Rhodey said.  
"I'm Great, look at what I built."  
"I see, you are a true Stark through and through." Rhodey said tickling her. "Now is it alright if I hug your mommy and say hello."  
Morgan nodded before jumping out of his arms, and back to her robot  
Rhodey and Pepper walked towards each other, Pepper smiled as she pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks for coming." She said as he hugged her tighter.  
"Are you kidding, wouldn't have missed this for the world. Oh, and I brought some friends too."  
Pepper opened her eyes and from behind Rhodey she saw Peter and Harvey walking towards them.  
Morgan and Pepper exchanged hugs and hellos, talking about Stark industries and school and whatever topics Morgan chose to talk about.  
"Hey Pep, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rhodey asked  
"Sure, Morgan why don't you tell Peter and Harvey the tricks your robot can do?"  
"Sure, mommy."  
Pepper followed Rhodey out into the hallway, Rhode found a quiet corner and turned towards Pepper.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"No, Sam called me this morning. It's Steve. It's looking like he might be at the end soon."  
"Oh my God." Pepper said covering her mouth "How much longer?"  
"Sam's not sure, its not looking good Pep.I just wanted to tell you so you can tell Morgan."  
"Oh Morgan."  
Morgan and Steve had a great bond, after Tony's death. Even in his old age Steve made it a point to come see her once a month. Usually bringing gifts for Morgan and Pepper. Morgan adored her Uncle Stevie.  
"We'll go by today; can you arrange it with Sam?" Pepper asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call him right now."  
"Thanks." Pepper sighed before walking back into the Auditorium. She saw Morgan joking with Peter and walked over.  
"Oh, hey mommy, can peter and Harvey come over after the fair?"  
"Honey, there is something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" Morgan asked.  
Pepper grabbed her hand and walked over to the steps on the stage and sat down, pulling Morgan to stand in front of her. Peter and Harvey followed  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Are you sick?"  
"No honey, its Uncle Stevie."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well honey, he is really sick and he's just really sick."  
"Is he going to die? Like Daddy?"  
"I'm afraid so sweetheart but listen we will go see him as soon as the fair is over. Okay?"  
Morgan though about it for a minute. "Can we go now?"  
"Honey, you have your fair."  
"I don't care about a stupid award; family always comes first. You taught me that." Morgan said.  
"Alright then, we'll go."  
"I'll come with," Peter said  
"And I'll tell the principal there was a family emergency." Harvey said.  
"Thank you." Pepper said as she took Morgan's hand "We'll be okay."

Pepper and Morgan pulled up outside. Pepper stared at the house.  
"Mommy, are you going to die too?" Morgan asked quietly from the back seat.  
Pepper turned and looked at her "What?" she asked.  
"It's just first Daddy, now Uncle Stevie. Everyone I love is dying and I don't want to lose you." Morgan said with tears welling in her eyes.  
"Oh sweetie, I won't leave you. Ever."  
"You promise."  
"I will not leave until you tell me too and even if I do. I will always be with you. I promise."  
Morgan gave a sad smile, Pepper grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Always remember, I love you 4000."  
"I love you 4000."  
"You ready to go in?"  
"Yeah."  
Pepper and Morgan walked up the steps, Sam opened the door for them and stepped out to greet them.  
"Hi Sam." Pepper said hugging him.  
"Thanks for coming Pepper." he said and looked down to Morgan "Hey Mo-Mo."  
"Hi." Morgan quietly said hugging him.  
"Can we go up?" Pepper asked.  
"Yeah, first door on the left."  
The man that was laying on the bed was a huge contrast to the man she once knew. Pictures around the room show him at many moments with Peggy. A life well and happily lived.  
Pepper and Morgan quietly walked in. Morgan still attached to her mother's hip.  
Steve's eyes open when they sat on the bed. He saw them and beamed.  
"Hey Pep, Mor Mor."  
"Hey." Pepper said.  
"Hi Uncle Stevie." Morgan said. Peter and Rhodey and Sam quietly filled in the room.  
"Where's Bucky?" Pepper asked.  
"Right here." Bucky said walking in the door.  
"Do you want to say anything to Uncle Stevie?" Morgan nodded and crawled out of her arms and hugged Steve.  
"I love you Uncle Stevie, thank you for all the toys and when you see my daddy in heaven can you tell him we miss him so much."

Tears fell out of everyone's eyes at the mention of Tony.  
"I will sweetheart." Steve said through the tears.  
"I love you Uncle Stevie."  
"I love you too."  
Morgan sat up and crawled back over to her mother.  
"Pepper, I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything, just take it easy."  
"No, I do. I went back in time to relive what I lost. I had a great life, you allowed me to be a part of your life and Morgan's life after everything."  
"You have always been family Steve, nothing changed that."  
"But that's just it, I feel guilty. I got to go back in time and live this great life with the love of my life, but you could never do that. And I'm sorry you never got to chance too." Steve said with tears streaming down his face  
"Steve, I want you to look at me." Steve turned to look at her. "What happened with Tony, that is not your burden to bear. He knew what he was getting into, he knew he wouldn't rest unless he defeated Thanos once and for all."  
"But is should have took the glove and did that."  
"You know Tony, he always wanted to be the hero. That's the man that both of you are. A Hero." Pepper said. "I don't blame you for Tony's death, because the only person to blame is Thanos. Tony died so that millions could live. So that we could live without fear. And yes, I miss him every day, sometimes so much that I can't even breathe. But he would want us to honor his memory and live to the fullest. That is what you did, you lived Steve Rogers. Don't ever regret that. I had Tony for most of my life, I will always love him. And he gave the greatest gift ever. Morgan. So, if you are feeling guilty, don't you can rest now."  
Steve smiled.  
The group chatted for a while and at eight-forty-five that evening, Steve Rogers passed.

Pepper sat on the porch swing watching the water, when Rhodey came out.  
"The little one is asleep." He said collapsing on the swing.  
"How many times did you have to sing the song?" Pepper asked.  
"Five." Rhodey said.  
Pepper laughed and then silence fell.  
"I can't believe they are both gone."  
"Yeah, they are probably wreaking havoc up there right now." Rhodey said pointing towards the stars.  
"With Nat trying to get them to behave." Pepper said laughing.  
"Exactly." Rhodey said glancing over at Pepper. "Hey Pep, you know you can talk to me you know?"  
"I know."  
"Because I know you have a lot on your plate, being a CEO of a major company, raising a child who is grieving just like you. It's probably hard to grieve for yourself. And you know you have family; I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know Rhodey, its just hard. "  
"Talk to me."  
Pepper looked at him and shuddered. "I still wake up in the middle of the night, and I reach for him. And when I'm met with cold sheets, I sob into my pillow, so Morgan doesn't hear. I still leave his workshop untouched because I can't bear to walk in it. I miss him. I miss his laugh and his smile, and I miss him annoying me and loving and just being with me. Before Morgan, he was all I had. He was best friend and at times my pain in the ass but that's what I loved about him. And now he is gone and I'm raising a nine-year-old by myself and trying to keep it together. But damn it Rhodey he should be here." Pepper said before she broke out in sobs.  
Rhodey pulled her into a hug letting her tears wet his shirt, as his own fell.

Peter walked out from inside and held on to Pepper. A few minutes later, the sobs subsided, and Pepper wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No Pepper don't ever be sorry. It is okay to feel this way."  
"Morgan is strong because you are strong Mrs. Stark." Peter said, "And Mr. Stark would be amazed with how you have raised her, he would be proud of the both of you."  
Pepper smiled and sat back with her two friends holding on to each hand,  
"I just want Morgan and I to be okay."  
"And you will be." Rhodey said.  
"We will help you."  
And as Pepper stared out onto the moonlit river, she hoped that Tony, Steve and Natasha found peace.

And that someday, she would be at peace, with Tony by her side once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Happiness

Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Happiness

Pepper was sitting in her home office working on paperwork, it had been a few days since Steve's funeral. when the doorbell rang.

"Friday, who is at the door?" Pepper asked.

"It's Bruce Banner, Mrs. Stark." Friday responded.

Pepper smiled and walked towards the front door opening it.

"Bruce, Hi." Pepper said trying to hug his large frame.

"Hey Pepper, was in the neighborhood, was going to call but figured I'd stop."

"Of course, you know you are always family here. Come in." Pepper said. Bruce looked at her skeptical.

"Don't worry all the floors and furniture have been reinforced from last time." She said chuckling

Bruce and Pepper entered and sat in the living room.

"How are you holding up?" Bruce asked.

"I'm good, trying to be. The pain gets a little easier, but the sorrow never fades. I miss him." Pepper said looking at their photos on the fireplace mantle. "You know we sat on this exact couch when he was questioning about helping the team again. And he I told him he had to help, because he wouldn't rest until he did."

"Do you regret telling him that?" Bruce asked.

"No, because that's the man I loved, and I knew its what he wanted to do. Even if he didn't want to leave Morgan and me. I knew he wanted to help. I wish things could've ended differently but he is in a place where he doesn't have to fight every day, where he can rest."

"Do you think Nat is with him, so they are not alone?" Bruce asked.

"I do think that, I think Steve, Tony and Nat are sitting around a table laughing, at least that's what I hope they are doing."

"I miss them. I miss my science brother and Cap and …Nat." Bruce said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it, I'm pretty good with the heartbreak stuff."

Bruce chuckled softly. "I knew when Nat and Clint went to get the soul stone, that one of them wasn't coming back. It still hurt knowing that she didn't. I was in love with her. I know no one could love a monster like me, but Nat did."

"Yeah, she did." Pepper grabbed his hand which was like four times bigger and wrapped her hand around his.

"I wanted to thank you, for giving me the job at Stark Industries. It helps to have something to do and help with. I though after Tony you would sell it."

"That building, this house and my memories are all that I have of him. I could never part with anything that meant so much to him. He would want me to keep Stark Industries on the map. Besides, it gives me something to do too, besides taking care of Morgan."

"Where is She? Morgan." Bruce said.

"She's staying the weekend with Peter and May, may thought I could use a break, take a little Me-time."

"So, what were you doing, just hanging in this big old house by yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Pretty much, was working to keep me occupied. This house is too quiet."

"Do I mind if I stay for a little bit?" Bruce asked. "I could really use someone to talk to."

"Of course, I'm right here." They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Bruce spoke.

"When do you think I won't feel the pain anymore?"

"Pain from what losing Nat?"

"That, and also the pain of knowing I couldn't get the job done, and that's what caused Tony to die."

Pepper sighed. "Boy, you Avenger men and your guilt trips. You know Cap felt guilty too, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened with Tony or Nat. They gave their lives to save others. You honor that and live the life they would want you to live. Nat would want you to move on."

"Are you? Going to move on from Tony?"

"Honestly, I don't see it happening. Tony was my only family when I didn't have one, he was there for me at some of the darkest moments of my life. I loved him more than I loved anyone before Morgan. I know he would want me to move on, but I just can't I don't think I ever could. It's hard to compete with a man like Tony Stark."

"He would want you to be happy Pep."

"I know that, but he made me happy, he made my life full. I won't be able to find that again. Ever."

"Do you think I will? Find love again?"

"Yes, and if you need someone to help set you up, I'm your girl."

"I'm sorry you lost the love of your life Pep."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you did too."

They cried together for a few minutes before Pepper sat up.

"You want to come does something with me?" Pepper asked

"Sure, anything."

"Morgan's tenth birthday is next month; she's been asking me for a puppy for like ever. I think it's I get her one, would you mind tagging along. It will get us of the house."

"Yeah. I'm in."

They drove down to the local shelter, Bruce stopping to take pictures every now and then, causing Pepper to laugh. As they walked down the rows and rows of dogs. Bruce stopped at one kennel.

"Bruce?" Pepper asked and walked up to see him staring at what looked to be a two-year-old German Shepherd.

"Hey, you okay?" Pepper said placing a hand on his arm.

"The name, The name."

Pepper looked at the name plate on the cage and tears welled in her eyes.

_Natasha_

"Hey. It's okay if you want to cry, I will not judge you."

"You go on ahead, I'll be right there." Bruce said sadly.

"Okay, take your time." Pepper said solemnly.

Pepper continued walking down the walkway, dogs were barking, and she looked at every one. She stopped when she saw a friendly Labrador. He immediately went up against the gate and sniffed her fingers before licking them through the metal.

"You are a sweetheart."

"Yeah, he is." A voice said behind her. Pepper turned and was met with a man who appeared to work at the shelter. "What happened, how did he end up here?"

"He had a family, but the y left him tied to the backyard when they moved away."

"Those animals."

"Yeah, we see it a lot here I'm just hoping this fella gets another chance."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet, we've been trying to decide."

Pepper looked at the dog and back to the man "I want him."

"Really, are you sure?"

"I've learned in the past few years we all have one life to live, I don't want his to be in here, he's had it hard enough."

"That's great, follow me and we will start the paperwork."

Pepper sat in the office, filling out forms and checking her phone to make sure she would be there when Morgan got off the bus.

She signed her name, and paid the fee and went to stand,

"Thank you so much for your help, I'm sorry I never got your name."

The man stood and extended his hand "Oh, it's Tony."

Pepper stood still for a second.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that was just my husband's name."

"I know Tony Stark; I saw your name when you signed it. I'm sorry for your loss, your husband was a hero. I know the pain of losing a person you love never goes away. Maybe this dog can fill a little bit of the emptiness he left behind. I'm sorry about your husband ma'am."

Tears started to well up in Pepper's eyes.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Let's go get your dog."

Pepper stood outside texting, Bruce when she walked back to get him, he was nowhere to be found.

_"__Hey, where are you? Did you leave?"_

_"__No, will be out in a few minutes."_

Pepper and the dog sat outside and waited when she saw Bruce walking out with the dog from earlier.

"You got Natasha."

"Yeah, my apartment is extremely empty, and I couldn't leave her behind, not again."

Pepper nodded "Well then shall be go make a little girl's day?"

"Let's do it."

Morgan got off the bus and smiled "Uncle Bruce!"

Morgan ran straight to him, and he picked her up with ease.

"You are getting so big, what have you been eating."

"Food, mostly juice pops." She said laughing.

"Figures."

"Where's Mommy? She usually picks me up."

"Well she's at the house, she asked that I get you."

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked worried.

"She's fine she has something for you."

"What is it?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, come on."

They walked up the hill, Morgan saw Natasha.

"A dog, is that my dog?" Morgan asked excited.

"No, that's my dog Natasha"

"Like Aunt Nat?"

"Yeah, just like Aunt Nat."

Morgan went over and petted Natasha. "I want a dog so bad."

"Well that's good because otherwise I got you the wrong birthday gift." Pepper said from the porch standing with the lab right by her side.

"A dog!" Morgan ran up and hugged him, with him giving her licks everywhere.

"Happy Early Birthday, baby."

"Thanks Mom, Thank you so much." Morgan said hugging Pepper.

"Hey, what do you say we play some fetch?" Bruce asked.

"I'm in." Morgan said

"Me too."

As the played fetch for hours and ate juice pops, Pepper watched her daughter smile more than she had since Tony died. And was grateful for the family she had and the family she lost.


End file.
